Virtually every company that sells goods, services or other commodities performs various research and analysis activities to plan for the most advantageous marketing strategy. Often, marketing analyses require execution of complex tasks involving a big number of dynamic parameters, e.g., consumer groups, competitor's offerings, introduction of substitute services or goods, environment concerns, etc. The typical goal of marketing strategists is to increase company's profitability and customer base. Respectively, customer churn, e.g., customer changing providers, and customer revenue (or profitability) are considered main factors in evaluating alternative marketing strategies or scenarios.
Managing customer churn and revenue/profitability dimensions, as well as other market characteristics usually requires a lot of effort and resources. The existing software tools used to facilitate this task do not provide a coherent and integrated solution for planning and comparing alternative marketing strategies based on these parameters. For example, the specification of marketing parameters is a tedious job, typically done in spreadsheet-like interfaces. Furthermore, the results of the analyses of the historical and forecasted marketing data do not to show the correlation between the defined market characteristics in its complexity, e.g., customer base, churn, customer, revenue, cost, profitability, etc.